The Blade, The Cat, And The Hatter
by EverythingXBurrito
Summary: "'A gorgeous boy but an ugly girl. Funny. How would you like to see the magic you thought was lost' and, without the use of words, our contract was set. A deal I'd soon find out to be the exact opposite of what I wanted." CheshireXOC
1. Gorgeous But Grotesque

Have you ever honestly thought about it? Have you ever wondered why everyone seems so happy, even though they have nothing to live for? Have you ever thought about how little magic there is in the world? I've given it years of and years of hopeless thought, only to create a theory. Everyone is hiding their own chunk of magic from everyone else. The dirty children who play around the streets so excitedly all have a little magic to go home to. Whether home is a shipping crate by a creek or a mansion on the hill. We all have a little magic to live for. I suppose that is if the term 'we' makes an exception for me. As it seems, that little shred of magic has completely escaped the twelve year old daughter of the Lutwidge family.

True, I may live in a gorgeous home that some would consider magical, but there isn't a single ounce of magic anywhere. And, trust me, I've looked. I've checked behind staircases, in closets, beneath bed, in the hearts of rosebushes, any place a manor like ours has to hide things in has been searched with vigor. For a few minutes, I thought I saw some at the place where both walls meet, but it was dark and as soon as I came to take a closer look I realized nothing was there. And so continues my desperate search for the light in life. Today, I'll probably end up pounding on a typewriter with my father to help him create the book he's been wanting to for years.

"Come on, Leona! Just paint a picture with the words, what is it you want to find most?" the soft scent of slightly minted breath works its way into my nostrils. Sir Charles Lutwidge, more casually known as my father, is pressing me for story ideas once again. He likes the thought of a young child's mind put to work to create nonsensical stories. I suppose he prefers an innocent mind for story writing. However, I would prefer to be searching my home for magic again. There's a spot inside the cupboard that I swear has something special about it. Oh god, listen to me droning on about the magic hidden deep within the Wondrous Land of Cupboard. I must be doomed to a life of insanity. But maybe insanity holds a sort of magic to it! Maybe magic is in the human-

"Come on Leona! We have a party to attend to in a few hours." Charles grabs my chin and lifts me into a sitting position. And, just like that, the fleeting moment of possible genius is gone. It's not a loss I'll think too much about, though. I'll end up getting distracted by the magic in a potted plant sometime soon.

"Well... I suppose that I'd like my own magic world more than anything." I drummed on my bottom lip with a pencil.

"And who would live there?"

"Mm... A cat? Maybe a lion."

"That's not very creative."

"Oh, shush! I'm trying my best here... Maybe some battling dukedoms?"

"Two queens, perfect!"

"A rabbit-"

"Honestly, Leona?"

"With some sort of mental disease?"

"That's better! In fact, that's perfect. Now shoo, go eat lunch and get ready for the dinner party." Charles ended our almost witty banter by abruptly pushing me out the door. He was a peculiar man, and that was why I loved him. He wasn't like the fathers of the other dukedom children I'd met; they were all stuffy and loud. They had huge stomachs that made me think someone had stuffed a pillow in their shirt and they always reeked of tobacco or some grotesque musk that could only be obtained by sitting in the same spot for hours on end. Charles was very different in that manner. He was lanky, tall and thin with a youthful face. Most people chose to take splendor in his eyes, however. They were a light pink, almost close enough to red that people called him an albino from time to time, with the outer ring of the iris turned a tinted by vibrant purple and two tiny, hardly visible pupils in the center. People said that his eyes were so beautiful his pupils couldn't hold their own against them so they got up and left.

I had never looked like him though, I doubted I ever would. I wasn't very attractive, I wasn't quite ugly, but I don't know that anyone has ever complimented my beauty. If I still had a mother I think I might understand the act of being beautiful and putting on makeup and corsets and such, but I don't do those things. Oh, did I forget to mention my father has been passing me off as a male for twelve years now? Perhaps that's why I've never been called beautiful before. Only about three people actually know I'm not Leo Lutwidge.

Charles claims he'd like to keep my innocence for as long as he can. Apparently, on my fourteenth birthday Sir Leo Lutwidge will die in a fire and Lady Leona Lutwidge will take his place. He's been telling people he has both a son and a daughter so he can pull off this elaborate scheme. Fourteen, to him at least, is the perfect marriage age. It gives room for a few years so I can decide whom I want to settle for while also being old enough that if I can be married immediately if I fall in love. But, after meeting all the eligible boys as friends, I doubt that will ever happen. If I'm lucky, I'll find someone I can bear and lock myself in a room for weeks at a time.

"Master Leo! Come down for lunch!" my valet, an older woman with a name I've never had the time to learn, shouts. Her voice tends to cause an ill ringing of the ears whenever it's heard, which is why I don't put in the effort to ask someone what she's called. She's one of the people who knows me as Leona, however, so perhaps I should invest a second or two. Or, and this is the option I'll end up with, I could simply skimp through life not knowing. I seem to forget names anyways; the only one I know for sure is my father's. Well, there is one other name I enjoy. One that makes me smile when I speak it, one that's soft and sweet, one that knows me for me. However, it's also one that I dare not let my father hear. And, if I think about it too hard, I'll have to voice it, so I'll stop dreaming for now.

"Bah... I'm Grand Prince Leo! I don't have to listen to an old hag like you." I laugh, half-hearted and solemn but still managing a weak grin. Where was my magic? Was I doomed to a life of cross-dressing? Whenever my father spoke of me coming back as a woman, he sounded so unsure. His beautiful eyes began to quiver with the taint of a lie and he always seemed to frown, just a tiny bit. I strode over to the table, glancing at its magnificent array of fruits and sandwiches and, my personal favorite, sweets. Tea cakes, chocolates, truffles, lollipops, candies, and even ice cream. The spread of food was enchanting. I let my valet fill a silver platter with all the sweets it could hold, having her place it in front of me.

I wasn't honestly hungry, but I thought that maybe some delicious treats would make me feel better. With any luck, they'd fill the pit in my stomach. When I thought too much about the whole magic ordeal I tended to get this ailed, bottomless feeling deep in my entrails. Sometimes it happened when I contemplated my life as a man, but that sort of went along with the lack of magic. It was all I could think about as I picked away at the lunch of little nutritional value. I glared at my reflection in the platter, feeling more sullen and downtrodden than I had in years. Looking at the mop of sodden disgust upon my head only made things worse. I had a mane much like a lion's, a set of bangs swooping across my forehead and layers of spiky fur jutting out until my hair reached its end at the bottom of my shoulder blades. But as I stared, I realized something begin to happen. My reflection slowly dispersed and made way for a shadowy face. Slowly, it opened a fang filled mouth and spoke in a raspy voice only I could hear,

_'A gorgeous boy but an ugly girl. Funny. How would you like to see the magic you thought was lost?' _and, without the use of words, our contract was set. A deal I'd soon find out was the exact opposite of what I wanted.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I've been doing a few pet projects lately, and this was one of them~ Being so sick makes me want to write like crazy. Anyways, I'd appreciate some reviews and favs and shiz! Don't be shy, mooncalves!<em>**

**_~EXB_**


	2. The Blade Comes Forth

I awoke to the sound of water, trickling lightly just above my head. Had I fallen asleep after eating all those sweets? Sometimes that happens, rather shamefully so. Gorging myself on cakes until I'm sick always seems to make matters worse in the long run, but it's undoubtedly worth it. I used to think that sugary treats were my magic before I realized anyone can have candy if they really want it. But aren't sweets magical? Cake especially; the first bite into a freshly made slice is fantastic. I think, if it all came down to it, I'd probably kill someone for cake. Not just any cake, though, it would have to be my favorite. A checkerboard of chocolate and vanilla with peppermint icing and mint for garnish. No one suspects mint and chocolate, I didn't even think it would be good. But I was wrong. It's a taste sensation, like an explosion of flavors that rains fiery delight down on your tongue.

After five minutes of cake day-dreaming, I figured it was about time to open my eyes. I was expecting my nice warm bed or perhaps the area next to my bathtub, but I was instead greeted by an immediate sense of sheer magic. Right in front of my face laid a huge fountain, perfectly sculpted in every manner. It rained a strange sort of rainbow tinted water all over the checkered floors I was seated on. And then I realized something even more amazing. It was rooted to the ceiling! This was the most amazingly gorgeous spectacle I'd ever laid my eyes on. I was awestruck by my father's genius. He must've figured out a way to decorate our ballroom with such wonders. It wasn't like this was the first time he'd crafted some miracle; in fact, I was rather used to him turning things into feats of modern technology. Our entire family was known for our intellectual prowess. We were fantastic writers, absolutely splendid when it came to works of the nonsensical and insane.

But this was truly a perfect display of his power! So rich he could afford to put a fountain in the ceiling and so genius he could figure out how! I honestly did love being a part of the Lutwidge family. We were friends with many other Dukedoms as well, though the timing wasn't the best. It had been ten years since that tragedy known as Sablier, and now every Dukedom seemed to be at war with another. The Lutwidges were currently attempting to reestablish their friendship with the Sinclair's after a short feud, something that excited me in a great way. There were people from the Sinclair family that I adored, and they'd all be at our party tonight. They would get to witness this wonderful fountain idea.

A fountain that's turned upside down and never... Runs out? Oh dear god. Why didn't I realize it before? Shit. No, no... Fuck. And then it all came flooding back. The shadowy face in that platter, my lifeless nod, that sinfully black smile. It was too much. My mind couldn't handle it. I clasped a clammy palm over my mouth, leaning to the side and letting all that delightful cake come spewing back out. Dear god no. I didn't want to leave my family? Was I dead? If I was, is this place heaven? I couldn't think fast enough to process my fleeting questions. This prompted another retch from my stomach and I raced towards the gravity defying fountain. Luckily, I was tall enough to gulp down some of the water and wash away the taste of stomach acid and sour thoughts. The rainbow substance was flavored with fruit, strangely enough.

I pulled my now sopping wet head out of the fountain, gasping for breath. Where the Hell was I? It couldn't be heaven, because nobody throws up in heaven. Right? I hope I'm not dead. I hope I'm not dead. Oh dear lord please let me not be dead.

'Oh, don't worry. The pretty boy is dead. But the ugly girl lives on.' there was that voice again. The same one I'd heard echoing from inside my platter. It drove nails into my skull with every syllable. I let my body go limp, falling back onto the checkered floor in a pile of mental exhaustion. Oh please let me be alive. Am I the pretty boy? Or the ugly girl? I had no idea, just thinking about it made my brain pulse. I clamped my eyes shut now, if there were such things of beauty there could be horrid monsters somewhere around here.

"W-wh-what do y-you want from m-me...?" my voice was as shaky as my hands. This wasn't my magic. No. This was something much darker, much more sinister. This was the voice of the devil. A voice I was unfortunate enough to hear. But, then again, it was my only hope. It was the only thing I felt like I could follow.

'I want to help you. It's been so long since I felt the warmth of a human soul. Won't you help me help you? Just follow the sounds of my voice.' it crooned. If I wasn't dead already, I wanted to die right now. Its raspy embrace was too much for me to fight. It was a sable black, something far darker than I could imagine. And at the same time I was fighting it, I was being reeled in. I was like the fish that swallowed the hook, there was nothing left for me to do but struggle or give in. It only took me about a minute to realize there honestly was no hope in sparring with this voice that had crawled inside my head. It was as though when I nodded at that platter, I gave in to this evil force. This being was too much to be fought with, if I attempted to rip myself away from it, I'd be killed. It was pure malevolence.

So why did I want to be with it so badly?

I could feel my legs moving forwards, as if controlled by some otherworldly force. Would it honestly be best to let this creature take over my body? As if sensing the worry in my mind, the beast spoke again,

'I'll protect you from all the beasts here. And there are many. Allow me, The Vorpal Blade, to be the first to welcome you to this wonderland known as the Abyss.' I shuddered. The Abyss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry if this seemed a bit short, Ijust thought it was the perfect plave to stop~ Thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed and faved and subed and all! It means oh so much to me. Thank you thank you~ Review or be slain by the Vorpal Blade.<strong>_

_**~EXB**_


	3. A Dress

I was terrified. Plain and simple. There was no magic here; this wasn't what I'd asked for. This place was Hell, filled with demons that got inside your head. Demons like the Vorpal Blade that claimed they wanted to help you just do they could hurt you. I'd regretted this decision as soon as I'd made it, there was no magic here. Well, there was a great deal of magic, just none of it pure or even lawful. It was black magic, like the kind my father had told about after his trip to the Amazon. There were tribes of men along the river that practiced voodoo, using only herbs and rituals to cure illnesses and injuries that modern science did nothing to help. My father had promised to take me with him on his next journey there, but I suppose that's no longer applicable.

'Don't waste time thinking about useless travels. Come find me.' that evil, evil voice hissed in my ears. I swallowed, harsh and grave, so it could hear my thoughts. I had hoped so strongly it could only put things in my mind, but now it could read it. My mind burst into a flurry of answerless questions, none of which relevant to the situation. Perhaps if I distracted the demon with meaningless chatter, maybe I could think without it hearing. It would be like positioning yourself in a crowded restaurant when someone was following you, they wouldn't be able to hear your true voice over all the others. In my opinion, it was a genius idea to escape the clutches of my demon. Damn. I already sounded insane. It wasn't my demon, it was a demon. How did I even know it existed? No, I couldn't let myself get distracted; I had to focus on getting out this horrid world. But, before I could pause to think, it spoke again,

'You're nowhere near smart enough to deter me. Oh, and if it's freedom you want... Just walk through that door.' was a light croon lying in his voice this time, propelling my feet forwards. I'd trekked up stairs and fell down as they turned to slides, I'd climbed the velvet tassels of a silken curtain, this dreaded creature had taken me to the depths of The Abyss and back. It used constant tales of evil things wishing to kill me and an evil cat that lived just around the corner, but it was always whispering something about freedom. But, no matter how many times it comforted me, I couldn't shake the sensation that freedom was a lie. My feet gave out beneath me, knees buckling and forcing me to the floor. I let out a sharp breath of relief. How long had I been zipping up and down these corridors? It seemed like over a hundred years, probably far past two hundred. This environment was unendingly strange with more twists and turns than my father's attempts at fixing a bow tie. I would have given anything to see him again, even if it meant staying a boy forever.

My thoughts distracted me from the wonder forming before my eyes. A door was forming, perfectly innate carvings pushing their way through cold concrete. The bleak room I was in suddenly shot to life. Plants sprouted from tile flooring, a crystalline table with a tea set atop it settled in the center, and the back wall disappeared to form a gorgeous balcony. For the first time in what seemed like eons, a smile graced my lips. Now this was the magic I'd sought after for so many years! This was my quest coming to an end! Finally, it took a journey through Hell to reach heaven I suppose. But I'd finally made it. And then, something happened that made my heart skip a beat. A dress, sewn from the fanciest silk I'd ever seen had laid itself on one of the chairs that had sprung up near the table. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. No explanation needed. It was a sweet red, shimmering beneath the light like blood, with accents of black traveling down the bodice in a criss-cross of lacing. The neck line formed a perfect V, dipping down just enough to be considered flattering yet not revealing. It was bordered with a flowery ribbon, roughly the same color as midnight and just as soft. The skirt belled out at the waist, turning into a pool of vivid scarlet.

The sleeves acted much like the tutu, loosening at the crook of the elbow until they were flowy and free. I couldn't have loved anything more. This venture had proven perfect! A dress, my very first dress. Something that would make me feel beautiful. I had to admit; being a boy for so long made me appreciate girly things much more than the soon-to-be duchesses I'd met. They all seemed to be conceited and nonchalant when I took an interest in their clothing. I wasn't missing the outside world anymore; I was too caught up in this little slice of heaven. It was sheer perfection, absolute gorgeousness. It made me smile. A brimming grin that hadn't graced me for years. I'd felt trapped on the surface, I'd been struggling against the confines of daily life like a prisoner against shackles. This was no Abyss. This was a wonderland. _My_ wonderland.

'Go ahead, it's yours.' the voice spoke softly this time, a faux kindness in his voice. I couldn't have cared less about his presence though; the only thought that gripped my mind was how sweet it was of him to lie to me. Obviously, the demon liked me enough to smudge the truth. I pulled my normal clothing off with expert speed, tossing plaid shorts and a dress shirt to the checkered ground. Not a single soul lay around me beside the one in my head so I didn't mind undressing. Plus, it only took me a minute to tug the gown over my body. And, as I struggled to pull it over my head a fit my arms through the sleeves, I finally felt pretty. For the first time, I felt female. Truly like a woman. My body fit every curve and contour with exact accuracy, as though the dress had been custom tailored to my measurements. The only issue I could spot was how short the skirt was. It reached only to my knees. I was used to things only covering my thighs, but this was different. As a woman, I had to be respectable and modest. To show anything above mid-calf made me feel like a tramp. And, as if on command, the fabric began to lengthen until it reached my ankles.

'Welcome to Wonderland. I can give you the world if it's what you desire.' And it was.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry, this was short, wasn't it? Ah well! I hope you all enjoyed it~ Next chapter will introduce Cheshire, so stick around. Don't forget to review~<strong>_

_**Thanks for reading, mooncalves!**_

_**~DNS**_


	4. Death

"So, you can honestly give me absolutely anything I desire?" I placed the most ornate tea cup in current existence back onto its equally amazing saucer as I spoke. Somehow, and I can't even begin to bring myself to explain the process in which this occurred, the demon and I had come to chatting. It was so strange, so surreal in every manner but I was truly enjoying myself. I felt happy again.

Of course, I missed my old life. I missed my father and my valet. I missed my cakes and my mansion. I missed a lot of things. But most of all I missed my best friend. Even though he didn't know I was female, even though he probably didn't know I was gone, I missed him so very much.

I was ashamed to admit it, but I was extremely smitten with him. There was nothing I could do now, though. I couldn't see him ever again, I had chosen my little chunk of heaven over his presence. I'd never be able to captivate him like the other women he'd met but we would always be friends. Always.

"He's on your mind quite a bit," the voice entered my head once again. It continued,

"You must like him quite a bit. But I think I can help you if you do me just one small favor."

"You can bring him here?!" I perked up instantly, forgetting my worries in a moment. It would be so wonderful to see him again. I would have to become a man again, but that would be alright if I was able to see him just one more time. Would I tell him my feelings? No, no. That would be infantile and silly. I was more mature than that, wasn't I? Oh, but he was so exciting.

He was carefree, he was kind, and his eyes were so gorgeous. I could have written him a letter of praise a thousand pages long. It would talk explain all of my most intimate thoughts, everything I'd ever felt for him whether it be sweet or sour. I reminisced about all the times we would roll down the grassy hills that peppered my father's property.

"Mm... Something like that, yes. But you have to follow my instructions down to the last detail." its promising voice lulled me into a state of false security.

"Absolutely." there was no falter in my voice as I spoke. If I had him with me it would be absolute heaven. I smiled to myself. Well, not only to myself seeing as the demon could invade my thoughts freely. I didn't quite reject that anymore, however, now it simply seemed like it had always been this way. As if this demon had stayed with me since the very beginning.

"Go through that door and take the dagger off the dresser. But tread lightly, don't make any noise or bad things will happen." the crooning voice ushered me into a standing position. I paused, reluctant and concerned with one question on my mind. What bad things could happen in heaven?

It seemed as though I'd forgotten that this world was my own magical creation. When I was younger I'd play games with my cat. I would try to sneak past it, cushioning every step so not even the slightest sound burst through.

Of course, he would always find me and we would always end up playing in the garden, but that wasn't the message in my thoughts. Apparently, the games I had enjoyed as a child were somehow reflected into the experiences I would have here. It was all very confusing.

How I had even reached such a conclusion baffled me until I recalled the presence of a demon in my skull. He must have been pushing me in the correct direction as I sputtered about with silly questions. I shook my head sharply, allowing loud snaps to echo from my vertebra before I shoved all my previous thoughts away.

The large mahogany portal in front of me seemed more and more menacing the faster I approached it. Every ornate carving of floral gorgeousness cast heavy shadows on the floor, their reaching tendrils waving in the light and gripping at my toes. My frayed nerves were quelled by the soothing voice of the demon. I twined my fingers around the doorknob. It thrummed softly in my hand, buzzing with the sound of a soft purr. I focused on the thought of my kitten. I had named him Momerath. I loved strange names like that.

The demon snapped my thoughts back to the task at hand. He cursed at me for losing focus. I swallowed heavily, steeling my nerves. Something possessed my hands to turn the knob. He was beginning to control more of my mind. Nothing was private anymore. I pulled the wooden barrier away, working in absolute silence as the noise of rampant purring grew louder. The room in front of me was pure midnight.

"Tread lightly, heel to toe in a perfectly straight line." He whispered, as if his own voice would wake whatever lived within the room. I did exactly as instructed, walking so carefully that not a single sound could be heard. This was horrifying. I wasn't sure whether I was actually scared or if the demon was toying with me, but either way my heart was pounding. I held my hand an inch before the tip of my nose to check the darkness. Nothing. My breathing became erratic and sharp as a stabbing pain built in my sternum.

"It will only hurt for a minute more, you're almost there." the demon's concessions did little to sooth me. I focused on my goal to keep myself from collapsing. Only a few more steps and I would have my perfect haven. He would come here and we would drink tea and dance and laugh about the world we left behind. We would eat cakes, biscuits, candies, and the sweetest of all meats while we watched a river carve through the hills of a valley. It would be sheer bliss and utter perfection. My chest tore me away from my vivid fantasies.

I couldn't breathe anymore. My lungs had simply ceased function. Both of my hands started grappling the darkness, fumbling around on an unseen shelf. I desperately tried to bring them to my throat to wrench out whatever was clogging it but they stayed firmly planted on the shelf. I did everything in my power to bring some air into my body but none came. I was dying.

And all I had to think was why. Why? Why had I been taken here? Why was there a demon in my head? Why did I trust him? Why was there darkness? Why was I such an idiot to believe in magic? Why? Nothing but why.

There was a sharp pain in my wrist and the trickle of some foreign substance slipping down my forearm. My brain desperately tried to force an oxygen deprived thought through my blue lips.

"Why?"

And then black.

* * *

><p><em>Damn it's been a LOOOOONG time! Sorry dudes I was so busy I almost died. But that's what you get for anatomy as a freshman at my high school~ Anyhow I should start updating somewhat regularly but I can't make ANY promises! Sorry!<strong> Thanks for reading mooncalves~<strong>_

_**~EXB**_


End file.
